


Czy milczenie jest złotem?

by TiradaCheo



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, HumanAU, M/M, Soulmateau, bratnie dusze, nieczytelne pismo, tak myśle, tekst na ręce, więź
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiradaCheo/pseuds/TiradaCheo
Summary: Logan jest w pełni zadowolony ze swojego życia. Ma kochającą rodzinę, głośnego, lecz dobrego przyjaciela i żyje według swojej codziennej rutyny. Jest tylko jeden mały mankament. Od urodzenia ma na przedramieniu napisane ręcznie pierwsze słowa, które wypowie do niego jego bratnia dusza. Byłoby idealnie gdyby był w stanie je PRZECZYTAĆ. Ale czy musi?Niedługie soulmateAU.





	Czy milczenie jest złotem?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Is silence golden?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846150) by [TiradaCheo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiradaCheo/pseuds/TiradaCheo)



Logan obudził się, przeciągnął i zerknął na budzik stojący na biurku. Wskazywał 6:30. Dokładnie tak jak powinien. Za pół godziny zadzwoni, informując o tym, że wybiła już 7 i, o ile Logan nie chce się spóźnić do szkoły, to musi wstać. Oczywiście niepotrzebnie. Chłopak już dawno wyregulował sobie zegar biologiczny tak, aby wstawać o odpowiedniej porze. Dlatego teraz mógł spokojnie i bez pośpiechu przygotować się do wyjścia.

Zaczął od przebrania się z piżamy w strój codzienny. Podczas zdejmowania bluzki jego wzrok powędrował na lewę przedramię. Mniej więcej na jego środku znajdował się czarny napis. Przynajmniej wiedział, że to prawdopodobnie jest napis, bo sam wzór przypominał raczej serię przypadkowo łączonych kresek i kropek w dodatku bardzo drobnych i krzywych. Gdyby ktoś powiedział mu, że jest to wiadomość w kodzie Morse’a, uwierzyłby. Niestety nie była. A skąd to wiedział? Bo sprawdzał. Kod Morse’a był regularniejszy i bardziej powtarzalny. Jednak miał pewność, że to napis, ponieważ samo jego pojawienie się podczas narodzin oznaczało istnienie osoby związanej z nim duszą. Była to wiadomość, pierwsze zdanie, które zostanie wypowiedziane do niego przez jego bratnią duszę i utworzy więź między nimi (oczywiście po odpowiedzi z drugiej strony). O ile zorientują się, że to te słowa. Tylko że, żeby było to możliwe, Logan powinien umieć je PRZECZYTAĆ. Niestety najwyraźniej los wybrał na jego bratnią duszę osobę, której codziennego pisma chyba nikt nie jest w stanie rozszyfrować, choć wielu próbowało.

Pokręcił głową i westchnął, ubierając się do końca. Długi rękaw niebieskiej koszuli zakrył przedramię. Do tego założył ciemny krawat w paski i spodnie w podobnym odcieniu. Wiedział, że krawat jest niecodziennym dodatkiem do szkolnego stroju dla osób w jego wieku, ale gdy go nie nosił to czuł wokół szyi pustkę, która była nieprzyjemna, bardzo irytująca i zmuszała go do ciągłego pocierania szyi. Zbędne odczucie, któremu łatwo było zapobiec. Nim skierował swoje kroki do łazienki, założył okulary, aby widzieć wyraźnie na odległość większą niż metr.

Wtedy dopiero był w stanie odczytać cokolwiek z kart porozwieszanych po pokoju. Zawierały one różne ręcznie przepisane informacje z dziedziny fizyki, chemii, astronomii i matematyki. Pismo było równe, piękne i staranne. Logan zerknął na nie, czując dumę, że jest bezproblemowo czytelne. Opłaciły się lekcje kaligrafii i spędzone nad pismem niezliczone godziny ćwiczeń. Teraz prawdopodobieństwo, że jego bratnia dusza nie rozczyta tekstu swojej części więzi było bardzo małe. Dzięki temu mieli jakąkolwiek szansę na rozpoznanie się.

Gdy wyszedł z łazienki była już 6:45. Najwyższa pora na zrobienie śniadania i ewentualne poczytanie książki zanim będzie musiał wychodzić. Zadowolony z całkiem dobrego czasu poszedł do pustej, cichej kuchni. W zlewie stał jeden brudny talerz zostawiony przez jego matkę, która chodziła na rano do pracy. Słyszalne z drugiego końca domu głośne chrapnięcie oznaczało, że jego ojciec ma dzisiaj na drugą zmianę. Logan umył talerz i zrobił sobie śniadanie. W jego trakcie zdążył dokończyć ostatnią książkę, którą czytał – kryminał historyczny – i wybrać następną – jedną z gatunku science-fiction. Równo o 7:30 był gotów do wyjścia. Zamknął drzwi na klucz i już na ganku zdał sobie sprawę, że jego codzienna rutyna właśnie została przerwana. Zazwyczaj spokojnie szedł sobie sam do szkoły, ale teraz przed jego domem stał…

\- Cześć, okularnerdzie! – Roman pomachał mu entuzjastycznie. Logan odetchnął ciężko i poprawił okulary, podchodząc do, chcąc nie chcąc, przyjaciela.

\- Czemu to zawdzięczam wizytę o tej godzinie? Twoje mieszkanie znajduje się bliżej szkoły niż moje. Przychodząc tu tylko dodałeś sobie drogi co nie wydaje się opłacalne.

Roman wyszczerzył się.

\- Otóż – powiedział z emfazą, gwałtownym ruchem odrzucając rękę w bok. – Muszę cię zapewnić, że mam swoje powody, aby tu przyjść, choć są one dosyć proste.

Logan przewrócił oczami, ale gestem zachęcił go do mówienia.

\- Rozumiem, że podzielisz się ze mną tymi powodami nawet gdybym nie chciał? – zapytał, ruszając z miejsca żwawym marszem. Roman zrównał z nim krok.

\- To bardzo prawdopodobne, ale widzę, że przecież wewnętrznie pragniesz abym ci o nich opowiedział! – Chłopak zaraz po tym zaczął mówić, nie pozwalając na komentarz. – Posłuchaj zatem historii, która zaspokoi twoją ciekawość. Moja najurokliwsza, najsłodsza na całym świecie, cudowna najmłodsza siostra podjęła jakże mężną decyzję, aby osłodzić nam życie i urządzić całej rodzinie koncert o godzinie piątej rano. Żaden z domowników nie był w stanie go zignorować, toteż musieliśmy wszyscy wstać i go wysłuchać. Był niesamowity, choć osobiście uważam, że przydałoby się jej nieco lekcji w kwestii oddechu, szczególnie, że pod koniec półgodzinnego koncertu biedaczce zaczynało brakować tchu. Tylko dzięki temu naszej matce udało się urządzić przerwę. Jednak sama emisja głosu była nieziemska! Po prostu nie dało się nie słuchać. No, ale nasza mała artystka o 7 wróciła do przerwanego snu, a ja zdałem sobie sprawę, że przedstawienie skończone, nie mam co robić, ale za to jestem już gotowy do wyjścia. Uznałem zatem, że przyjście po ciebie nie będzie marnotrawstwem czasu, szczególnie przy tak pięknej pogodzie.

Co do tego Roman miał rację, pogoda rzeczywiście była ładna. Był nieco chłodny, słoneczny jesienny poranek. Za niższą temperaturę odpowiadał przede wszystkim wiejący wiatr. Logan nie mógł się nie zgodzić, że spacer w taki dzień był naprawdę dobrym pomysłem.

\- Czy twoja najmłodsza siostra nie ma przypadkiem około roku? – zapytał po chwili ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Owszem ma, a co?

\- Czyli, tłumacząc z twojego na normalny język, dziecko obudziło się o piątej i zaczęło płakać, wyrywając wszystkich z łóżek, a potem było już za późno, żeby się położyć, tak?

Roman fuknął rozdrażniony.

\- Po obdarciu mojej wypowiedzi z całej poetyczności, to tak. Do tego się wszystko sprowadza.

\- Doskonale – Logan uśmiechnął się zadowolony, że rozpracował tak przekombinowaną w jego mniemaniu historię.

Dalsza droga minęła raczej w ciszy, chyba że Roman zaczynał coś mówić. Jakoś nie trafił im się ciekawy temat rozmowy, który mogliby zgłębić, więc skończyło się na przypadkowych rzeczach. Właśnie dochodzili do budynku szkoły, gdy Roman kończył opowiadać o nowej sztuce, którą zamierzają wystawić z grupą teatralną:

\- …Zobaczysz on będzie w tej roli genialny, mówię ci! W dodatku, jeśli jutro na próbie okaże się, że ten nowy jest zdolny, to może…

\- Nowy? – przerwał mu Logan po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu. – Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś ostatnio do was dołączył.

\- No bo tak mnie słuchasz! – Roman zirytował się. - Na pewno ci o nim mówiłem przy okazji… - urwał na chwilę i zastanowił się. – A, nie. Od wtedy nie rozmawialiśmy. W takim razie, słuchaj. Jest w szkole nowy chłopak, nie wiem czy od początku roku czy zaczął chodzić jakoś teraz. Dołączył wczoraj do grupy i wydaje się obiecujący, choć nie mieliśmy totalnie czasu na jego przesłuchanie. Wziął nas z zaskoczenia! Nikt nie pojawia się teraz! Z tego co mówił, to podobno niedawno się przeprowadził w naszą okolicę. Zresztą, wydaje mi się, że powinieneś sam go poznać. Może to właśnie on jest w twoim typie – Roman parsknął śmiechem widząc urażoną minę przyjaciela w reakcji na jego słowa. W międzyczasie weszli do szkoły i zatrzymali się przy szafkach uczniowskich.

\- To brzmi jakbym nie wiedział jacy ludzie są w moim typie! Wypraszam sobie takie insynuacje, jestem tego świadom! To że nie decyduję się wiązać, choćby na „próbę”, z osobą, która nie jest moją bratnią duszą, wcale nie znaczy, że nie umiem określić czyjejś atrakcyjności!

\- Dobrze, już dobrze kalkulatorowy profesorku.

\- Nie jestem profesorem, a mój kalkulator…

\- Spokojnie, to tylko żart – Tym razem to Roman przewrócił oczami, unosząc jednocześnie dłonie w geście kapitulacji. – Powinieneś przestać brać tak dosłownie moje przezwiska.

\- Staram się. – Logan poprawił okulary, uciekając wzrokiem w bok.

\- W każdym razie, za chwilę lekcje, więc muszę lecieć. Widzimy się po zajęciach, okej? Przedstawię ci wtedy nowy nabytek naszej grupy! Na razie! – Z tymi słowami Roman odwrócił się i pobiegł na lekcje. Logan westchnął i podążył na własne. To nie tak, że nie lubił Romana. Czasami działał mu na nerwy, ale był to dobry i wbrew pozorom bystry człowiek. Wiedzieli o sobie całkiem sporo, w końcu znali się od dzieciństwa. Chociaż wtedy ich relacji na pewno przyjaźnią nie dało się nazwać. Nienawidzenie się lub mocne nielubienie (bez rękoczynów!) byłoby lepszym opisem. Oczywiście z czasem te odczucia zaczęły się zmieniać. Szczególnie, gdy Logan zrozumiał, że komentarze, które Roman włączał do dyskusji na temat lektur wcale nie były takie bezsensowne jak na początku sądził. Po prostu wywodziły się z zupełnie innego punktu widzenia, który choć inny, nie był przecież gorszy czy błędny. Ostateczną rzeczą, która dała szansę na zaistnienie tej przyjaźni było to, że Roman lubił czytać poezję i mimo pewnych problemów z interpretacją trudniejszych tekstów, szanował ją i wspaniale odgrywał. Logan po prostu nie umiał czuć zawiści do osób lubiących poezję. Co prawda pierwsza dzielna próba naprawienie ich stosunków podjęta przez Logana skończyła się totalną porażką (chciał zagadnąć Romana co sądzi o ostatnim wierszu czytanym przez nich na zajęciach, a skończyło się burzliwą kłót-dyskusją na temat przekazu) to Roman chyba zrozumiał jego zamiary, bo potem było już tylko lepiej. Aktualnie inni ludzie mieli problem z wyobrażeniem sobie, że mogli kiedyś wcale nie rozmawiać. Mimo wszystko kł- żarliwe dyskusje nadal im się zdarzały, ale to również miało swój urok. Z tak optymistyczną myślą Logan mógł rozpocząć swoje zajęcia.

Kilka godzin później był już koniec. Z racji tego, że obaj mieli zajęcia zupełnie po przeciwnych stronach szkoły, to nie widywali się podczas przerw obiadowych, spędzając ją głównie w gronie swoich kolegów z klasy. Teraz jednak, Logan poszedł stanąć pod biblioteką, będącą blisko wyjścia ze szkoły. To był ich standardowy punkt spotkań. Chłopak spodziewając się, że chwilę będzie musiał poczekać, wyjął książkę z torby i oparłszy się o ścianę, zaczął czytać. Wcześniej upewnił się, że opiera się o drewnianą deskę zdobiącą ściany. Gdyby choć dotknął plecami części z farbą zaraz miałby na głowie sprzątaczkę narzekającą mu nad uchem na to, że w dzisiejszych czasach dzieciaki wcale nie szanują ścian i w ogóle wspólnej własności. Dziękuję, ale nie.

O dziwo zbliżającą się dwójkę ludzi usłyszał o wiele szybciej niż myślał. Rozpoznał odgłos kroków Romana, a druga osoba najprawdopodobniej była tym nowym członkiem grupy teatralnej. To wyjaśniało czemu podchodzili nie rozmawiając. Dobre wychowanie wymagało, aby przy pierwszym spotykaniu, pozwolić osobie trzeciej przedstawić parę osób, wcześniej zachowując ciszę. Dzięki temu poznawało się imię i miało czas pomyśleć nad pierwszym zdaniem. W świecie w którym miało ono tak wielkie znaczenie musiały wykształcić się związane z tym zwyczaje grzecznościowe. Kiedy przybysze stanęli obok, Logan wykorzystał jakąś przypadkową ulotkę jako zakładkę i podniósł wzrok na Romana.

\- No to jesteśmy! – stwierdził chłopak. – Wybacz, że nie od razu, ale po drodze zaczepił nas nowy opiekun grupy. Miał pewien ciekawy pomysł i po prostu musiał się nim z nami podzielić.

Logan kiwnął głową, przyjmując wytłumaczenie. Na razie w pełni skupiał się na przyjacielu, więc jedynie kątem oka widział stojącą obok niego postać. Jednak jako że okulary nie pokrywają pełnej widoczności oka, to postać była dla niego rozmazana.

\- Zatem, przejdźmy do formalności. – Roman odchrząknął i zrobił krok w bok. – Loganie, chciałbym ci przedstawić Pattona Murphy’ego, nowego w naszej szkole i w grupie. Pattonie, oto mój przyjaciel, Logan Berry.

Logan w końcu spojrzał na chłopaka i w tym momencie mógł z pewnością stwierdzić, że z dosyć dobrym skutkiem POTRAFI określić czyjąś atrakcyjność. Chłopak stojący naprzeciwko był dla niego niesamowicie atrakcyjny. Ubrany w niebieską koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem, zwykłe brązowe spodnie, szary sweter na ramionach oraz w szarych rękawkach zasłaniających przedramiona zdecydowanie nie powinien wywierać na nim tak zniewalającego wrażenia. Jednak to robił. Krótkie brązowe kosmyki wpadały mu do oczu o podobnym odcieniu, które spoglądały na niego zza szkieł otoczonych czarnymi oprawkami. Te oczy. To były najbardziej hipnotyzujące oczy w jakie spoglądał. Na początku wydawały się brązowe, ale gdy tak patrzył ogłupiały, zauważył, że widać w nich przebłyski błękitu i zieleni. Ten kto chciałby je namalować miałby spory problem z oddaniem tego koloru. Szczególnie, że po chwili wzajemnego wpatrywania się w siebie, Patton uśmiechnął się, a to sprawiło, że cały wręcz promieniał, a w oczach miał iskierki. Logan był pewien, że gdyby sprawdził jasność w korytarzu, to w pobliżu chłopaka byłaby o kilka jednostek wyższa. Sam widok odebrał mu już tylko tchu, bo o mowie dawno zapomniał.

Patton otworzył usta i wypowiedział do Logana swoje pierwsze zdanie.

\- Hej, zobacz, mamy te same okulary! – zawołał entuzjastycznie, wskazując na swoje oprawki.

Logan wciąż nie mogąc zebrać się w sobie, kiwnął tylko głową. Owszem, mieli te same oprawki, na co wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi, zajęty przetwarzaniem tego co widzi.

\- To super!

I również w tym wypadku Logan mógł potwierdzić tylko kiwnięciem, choć tym razem udało mu się zmienić wyraz twarzy. Nie był pewien czy jego próba uśmiechu się udała, bo poczuł jedynie unoszący się kącik ust, ale to i tak sprawiło, że Patton ponownie posłał mu szczery szeroki uśmiech. Roman szczęśliwie zauważył, że jego przyjaciel najwyraźniej na pewien czas stracił zdolność mowy i ruszył z odsieczą. Wiedział, że za chwilę zacznie się robić dziwnie.

\- Słuchaj, Logan, normalnie nie uwierzysz. Patton przed chwilą, pomimo tego, że jeszcze nie sprawdziliśmy jego umiejętności aktorskich, już wspaniałomyślnie zgodził się pomóc nam w tworzeniu dekoracji! A sam wiesz, że nigdy nie narzekaliśmy na nadmiar rąk do pracy w tej kwestii. – Odwrócił się do Pattona. - Jesteś niczym zesłany nam anioł!

O tak, Logan chętnie zgodziłby się z określeniem Pattona aniołem. To słowo jak najbardziej opisywało… Moment, chwila. Co mu się działo? To zazwyczaj Roman reagował w tym stylu, czyżby wreszcie stało się to, czego tak się obawiał? Charakter Romana zaczął na niego wpływać? Dlaczego teraz?!

Stwierdzenie Romana rozbawiło chłopaka.

\- Sam nie nazwałbym się aniołem. Po prostu uwielbiam tworzyć różne rzeczy! Chętnie wam pomogę w dekoracjach, szczególnie, że dawno już nie miałem możliwości do takiego rozmachu. W poprzedniej szkole przedstawienia były raczej skromne i nie potrzebowały za wiele przygotowań. Często korzystali z wyświetlacza.

Roman aż się zatchnął.

\- TO HAŃBA! Nie martw się, mój drogi, u nas będziesz mógł pracować z takim rozmachem z jakim chcesz. Nigdy nie tłamsimy twórczego ducha! Sam zobaczysz, już jutro ruszymy z pierwszymi przygotowaniami. Zobaczy się przy okazji czego nam brakuje i co w ogóle trzeba zrobić. Jestem pewien, że spiszesz się śpiewająco!

Patton znowu się zaśmiał. Był zwrócony do Romana, ale co chwila zerkał na Logana jakby czekał aż ten coś powie. Logan jednak tego nie zauważał, bo nadal nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jak używać strun głosowych. Zaczynało go to już martwić. Myśl czy jest możliwa permanentna lub czasowa utrata głosu na czyjś widok kołatała mu się z tyłu głowy.

\- Dziękuję, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony!

\- Zobaczysz, za niedługo zrozumiesz czemu jestem tego taki pewny. Nasza wdzięczność już jest olbrzymia – Roman pochwycił Logana za ramiona w dziwnym geście. Chyba miało to podkreślić powagę jego słów. Których sens dopiero teraz dotarł do Logana. Zmarszczył brwi, w końcu odrywając wzrok od Pattona i spojrzał na przyjaciela. W tym momencie zadźwięczał telefon Pattona, który szybko na niego zerknął.

\- O nie! Bardzo miło mi się z wami rozmawiało, ale muszę już lecieć na autobus! Do zobaczenia, Roman, Logan! – I nim ktoś coś powiedział, pognał korytarzem do wyjścia.

\- Nasza wdzięczność? – zapytał Logan. – Od kiedy jestem częścią grupy teatralnej?

\- A, bo widzisz… - Roman uciekł wzrokiem w bok i podrapał się nerwowo po szyi. – Jest taka pewna mała rzecz o którą chciałbym cię poprosić…

\- Nie. Nie znowu – powiedział stanowczo i zaczął iść do wyjścia.

\- Ale Logan! – jęknął Roman, dogonił go i szedł dalej obok.

\- Dobrze wiesz jak to się ostatnio skończyło! Nie mam czasu na bawienie się w organizację przedstawienia. Nie bez powodu nigdy nie dołączyłem do waszej grupy. – Otworzył drzwi wyjściowe silniej niż było to potrzebne i niemal zatrzasnął je na Romanie. Szczęśliwie chłopak zdążył je chwycić, choć i tak z trudem powstrzymał je przed rozkwaszeniem mu nosa. Wydostawszy się ze szkoły ponownie dogonił Logana.

\- Tym razem tak nie będzie, obiecuję! Zresztą to nie o to chodzi, May zajmuje się organizacją, jest w tym naprawdę dobra.

\- Tak, bo ją tego nauczyłem, gdy już brakowało mi czasu na cokolwiek. Musiałem mieć jakąś pomoc.

\- Chodzi tylko o dekoracje!

To zatrzymało Logana na moment w pół kroku.

\- Dekoracje? Ja? Nigdy nie sądziłem, że usłyszę to z twoich ust. – Kontynuował marsz. - Przecież moje artystyczne umiejętności ograniczają się tylko do nakładania równych warstw farby. Do czego wam akurat moja pomoc? Raczej nie chodzi ci, abym coś narysował, prawda?

Roman aż się wyraźnie wzdrygnął i skrzywił na te słowa.

\- Nie, nie chcę, to byłaby tragedia, a tej nie wystawiamy. Chociaż ta twoja mysz kiedyś była naprawdę dobra. – Nawiązywał do sytuacji, gdy siedzieli obok siebie na nudnym apelu i rysowali kalambury. Logan popatrzył na niego ciężko.

\- To był pies.

Chłopak przemilczał ten komentarz i wrócił do wcześniejszego tematu.

\- Chcę cię poprosić o zrobienie banerów.

\- Banerów? – To było intrygujące.

\- Potrzebne nam są dwa lub trzy duże banery z tytułem sztuki i ewentualnie jakaś mniejsza wersja do innego wykorzystania. Jesteś jedyną znaną mi osobą, która umie tak pięknie pisać. Chciałbym abyś zrobił je właśnie ty!

\- Zgaduję, że potrzebne wam jest czytelne, ale ozdobne pismo?

\- Dokładnie! Są trzy osoby, które mogłyby to zrobić, ale według mnie ty jesteś najlepszym kandydatem!

Logan wiedział, że Roman nie jest głupi. Połechtanie ego tak, aby ktoś poczuł, że jego umiejętności są niezastąpione jest jedną ze standardowych taktyk, aby dostać czego się chce. Mimo świadomości jej istnienia, wcale nie była przez to mniej skuteczna. W dodatku Roman naprawdę myślał to co mówił.

\- Niech ci będzie, zastanowię się. – Mówiąc to, już był pewien, że to nie będzie tylko pisanie banerów. On wiedział, znał tę grupę, gdy przyjdzie co do czego to i tak okaże się zaangażowany w produkcję tak samo jak pełnoprawny członek. Teoretycznie byłoby o wiele łatwiej, gdyby po prostu do niej należał, ale wiązałoby się to również z udziałem w próbach. A tego wolał uniknąć. Nie miał czasu uczyć się jeszcze dodatkowych tekstów, roli, która i tak mu się później nie przyda, a wiedział od Romana po ich wspólnych sesjach z poezją, że mógłby przypadkiem jakąś dostać. Nie główną oczywiście, ale rola poboczna to i tak duży problem. Szczególnie, gdy grupa wystawia musical.

\- Świetnie! – Roman zacisnął pięść w geście triumfu. - Zobaczysz, nie pożałujesz! W dodatku będzie tam też Patton, a z tego co widziałem to na pewno nie będziesz narzekał na jego obecność.

Logan odchrząknął.

\- Nie wiem co masz na myśli.

\- Weź, daj spokój! Każdy kto by cię wtedy widział, bez problemu wyciągnąłby te same wnioski co ja. On ci się podoba i to tak, że zabrakło ci słów! Nigdy nie myślałem, że zobaczę jak stoisz niczym słup soli i nic nie mówisz.

Logan przemilczał, że po prostu zapomniał jak się mówi.

\- Jednak wnioskując z tego jak Patton na ciebie patrzył to uczucie jest odwzajemnione. Będziecie razem, mówię ci to.

\- Jak niby patrzył? Ja nic nie zauważyłem – mruknął cicho.

\- Powiem ci, że byłeś wtedy raczej zajęty chłonięciem stojącego przed tobą widoku. Patton zresztą tak samo. – Roman parsknął. – Jeśli to nie świadczy o tym, że między wami coś zaiskrzyło, to mogę zjeść własny kostium. Jestem prawie pewien, że on jest twoją bratnią duszą!

\- Roman, to mało prawdopodobne, aby los związał mnie właśnie z nim. Przecież raczej byśmy się rozpoznali. – Loganowi serce lekko ścisnęło się na myśl, że z Pattonem go raczej nic w tym stylu nie łączy.

\- Tak sądzisz? Jedyną osobą, która cokolwiek mówiła, to Patton, a ty nie masz pojęcia jakie są pierwsze słowa twojej więzi! Kiedy w końcu coś do niego powiesz, to wtedy może się okazać, że jednak mam rację.

\- Jedynie wtedy.

Roman prychnął.

\- Nie rozumiem czemu mi nie wierzysz. – Chłopak obejrzał się w bok. – Ups! Za daleko poszedłem. Dobra, ja już odbijam. Do zobaczenia, drogi cywilu! – Skręcił w jedną z bocznych uliczek, zostawiając Logana samego ze swoimi myślami. Jednak Logan w tym momencie nie miał ochoty myśleć, więc wyciągnął książkę.

Wkrótce dotarł do domu. Po otwarciu drzwi prawie wpadł na swoją mamę, która przygotowywała się do wyjścia. Kobieta nieco niższa od niego, ubrana w białą garsonkę, z brązowymi włosami ściętymi do wysokości podbródka, właśnie zakładała buta stojąc na jednej nodze. Z trudem złapała równowagę, gdy musiała uniknąć uderzenia drzwiami.

\- O, Logan! Już jesteś.

\- Tak, jestem. Wychodzisz gdzieś? – Wszedł do domu i odsunął się, robiąc kobiecie miejsce.

\- Tak, twój tata znowu zapomniał drugiego śniadania do pracy. Mówię ci, kiedyś zasłabnie z głodu, a mnie nie będzie w pobliżu, aby go nakarmić! – mruknęła pod nosem. – Obiad jest w kuchni, zupę powinieneś zagrzać, bo mogła już wystygnąć. Ja zaraz wrócę, być może w drodze powrotnej wpadnę też do sklepu. Za dwie godziny pralka skończy prać, więc proszę, wyjmij z niej pranie, jeśli mnie nadal nie będzie.

\- Dobrze mamo. – Był pewien, że kobieta nie zdąży wrócić przed końcem prania. Idzie do sklepu? To chwilę zajmie. W międzyczasie udało się jej założyć drugiego buta.

\- No. Jestem gotowa. – Chwyciła pakunek, który leżał na ziemi. – Do zobaczenia, kochanie! – zawołała i wyszła.

Logan zajął się obiadem, praniem, a potem wziął się za zadania domowe. Wolał mieć to od razu z głowy. Książka, którą czytał zaczynała się rozkręcać i wiedział, że jeśli szybko nie skończy swoich obowiązków teraz, to w ogóle się nimi nie zajmie. Właśnie odkładał pióro po przepisaniu ostatniej odpowiedzi, gdy usłyszał dźwięk telefonu. Sięgnął, żeby zobaczyć od kogo dostał wiadomość.

 Od: **Roman Prince  
**_Logan! Potrzebna mi twoja pomoc! Zapomniałem doładować telefon po ostatniej rozmowie i nie mam na koncie środków. Mogę wysyłać smsy jedynie do osób, które mam za darmo, a muszę przekazać Pattonowi info o jutrzejszym spotkaniu!!! Mógłbyś to za mnie zrobić, proszę??? Jest ono po 7 lekcji, w sali 176 lub auli. Aula jedynie jeśli będzie wolna, więc raczej sala. Z góry ci dziękuję!!! To jego numer: 070-XXX-XXX_

 Logan westchnął. To nie był pierwszy raz, Roman miał tendencję do zapominania, że powinien od czasu do czasu doładować konto, żeby rozmawiać.

 Wysłano jako: **Logan Berry  
**_W porządku, przekażę mu te informacje._

 Od: **Roman Prince**  
_Super! <3 A! I lepiej zachowaj jego numer, być może przyda ci się później  ; )  
Serio, ta sytuacja może się powtórzyć._

 Logan przewrócił oczami, ale zgodnie z radą dodał numer Pattona do swoich kontaktów. Zaraz też wysłał wiadomość, żeby nie zapomnieć.

 Wysłano jako: **Logan Berry**  
_Witaj Pattonie, z tej strony Logan Berry. Dzisiaj się poznaliśmy, Roman nas sobie przedstawił. Dostałem od niego twój numer, ponieważ prosił, aby ci przekazać, że jutrzejsze spotkanie grupy teatralnej odbędzie się po 7 lekcji w sali 176 lub w auli. Aula jednak jest wątpliwa. O tej porze roku odbywają się tam konferencje i spotkania nauczycielskie._

 Odłożył telefon i już chciał chować zeszyty, gdy prawie od razu dostał odpowiedź.

 Od: **Patton Murphy  
**_Dziękuję! :D Ale czemu Roman nie mógł mi sam tego przekazać?_

 Wysłano jako: **Logan Berry  
**_Prawdopodobnie zapomniał się podczas jakiejś rozmowy i wyzerował sobie konto. Jeszcze nie zdążył go doładować, a ta sprawa jest ważna. To zresztą nie pierwszy raz, gdy przekazuję ludziom jego wiadomości._

 Od: **Patton Murphy  
**_Jesteś niczym skrzynka kontaktowa? ; D_

 Wysłano jako: **Logan Berry  
**_Można tak powiedzieć._

 Logan zawahał się przed wysłaniem. Miał ochotę od razu wytłumaczyć dlaczego i od kiedy zaczął przekazywać wiadomości Romana. Wiązało się to z licznymi błędnie przekazanymi lub w ogóle nieprzekazanymi informacjami, które doprowadzały do wielu problemów. Zaczął już nawet pisać wyjaśnienie, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nie skończy tego szybko oraz że Pattona raczej to nie interesuje. Wykasował więc to co napisał i skończył na jednym krótkim zdaniu. Myślał, że to koniec rozmowy, ale dostał następnego smsa.

 Od: **Patton Murphy  
**_Też będziesz jutro na spotkaniu??? ^^_

 Logan był pewien, że nie jest jutro potrzebny, inaczej Roman by mu powiedział. W końcu chodziło głównie o przesłuchanie Pattona, może zamierzali rozdać też role. Z tego co pamiętał z rana, to grupa musiała wybrać jeszcze ton w jakim przedstawi sztukę, co bezpośrednio wiązało się ze stylem dekoracji. Nic w czym mógłby pomóc. Jego obecność nie miała sensu. To było marnotrawstwo czasu. Powinien napisać, że się nie zjawi. Tyle że chyba jego racjonalna część osobowości nie miała teraz władzy, bo tekst wiadomości brzmiał:

 Wysłano jako: **Logan Berry  
**_Tak._

* * *

 

Następnego dnia popołudniu Logan zmierzał na schody, aby wejść na piętro, do sali 176. Z braku lepszego tematu, analizował swoją wczorajszą rozmowę z Pattonem. Chłopak mu nie odpisał, gdy potwierdził swoją obecność, ale w sumie po co miałby? Dostał odpowiedź na pytanie, koniec rozmowy. Widocznie było ono mu tak naprawdę obojętne. Lub nie ucieszyła go odpowiedź. To było możliwe, w końcu raczej się nie odpisuje osobie której nie chcesz widzieć, że „To okropne, że się zjawisz, może jednak zmienisz zdanie?”, o ile człowiek nie chce wyjść na źle wychowanego. Patton nie wyglądał na takiego. Logan rozmyślając nad tym, wszedł na pierwszy stopień, gdy nagle usłyszał wołanie:

\- Logan! Hej! Zaczekaj!

Odwrócił się. Korytarzem biegł w jego stronę Patton. Sweter powiewał za nim niczym peleryna i Logana zdziwiło, że się jeszcze nie rozwiązał. Węzeł musiał być naprawdę mocny. Gdy Patton dysząc, w końcu zatrzymał się obok, kiwnął mu głową na powitanie.

\- Cieszę się, że cię w końcu dogoniłem! Nie uwierzyłbym, że można tak szybko chodzić!

Razem zaczęli się wspinać po schodach, a chłopak mimo lekkiej zadyszki nie przerwał mówienia:

\- Widziałem cię już wcześniej, jakoś w połowie korytarza, ale chyba mnie wtedy nie usłyszałeś. Mam mnóstwo szczęścia, że udało mi się na ciebie wpaść! Zupełnie nie mam pojęcia gdzie jest ta sala, chciałem nawet pisać do Romana, ale przypomniałem sobie, że chyba mi nie da rady odpisać. I wtedy pomyślałem o tobie, że ty pewnie będziesz wiedział i nagle bum! Zobaczyłem cię! To jak magia!

Logan uśmiechnął się lekko słuchając tego. Patton wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Masz śliczny uśmiech, Lo! Powinieneś się częściej uśmiechać!

Logan przewrócił oczami i chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie mógł, bo Patton jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Ah! W dodatku chcę cię przeprosić, że wczoraj nie odpisałem na twoją ostatnią wiadomość. Chciałem, naprawdę chciałem, ale trochę się rozproszyłem, a potem zupełnie zapomniałem, że tego nie zrobiłem – powiedział z wyczuwalnym poczuciem winy w głosie.

Byli już na szczycie schodów. Logan skręcił w korytarz prowadzący do sali i już chciał upewnić Pattona w tym, że nic nie szkodzi, przecież wcale nie musiał odpisywać, gdy nagle ktoś na niego wpadł z impetem, pozbawiając powietrza w płucach.

\- Przepraszam! – Drobna i niska czarnowłosa dziewczyna, która na niego wpadła, odsunęła się, aby na niego spojrzeć. To była May. – Oh, Logan! Wybacz, nie widziałam cię, właśnie leciałam na dół, aby pomóc… - Jej wzrok padł na Pattona. - Patton! – krzyknęła zaskoczona. – Tu jesteś! Dopiero przed chwilą Roman powiedział nam, że możesz nie wiedzieć, gdzie jest ta sala! Chciałam ci pomóc do niej dotrzeć, szczególnie, że to bardziej komórka i można się pomylić.

Patton uśmiechnął się i pomachał dłonią.

\- Cześć, May! Nie musiałaś tak lecieć, szedłem razem z Loganem.

\- Z Loganem? – zerknęła na niego wyraźnie zdziwiona. – Idziesz na spotkanie? Myślałam, że po ostatniej akcji na dobre zrezygnowałeś z pomagania nam. Nie dziwię ci się nawet, całkiem ciężko zapomnieć tę tonę roboty, która została na ciebie zrzucona.

Logan zamierzał odpowiedzieć, ale May miała to do siebie, że raczej takich rzeczy nie zauważała. Po prostu kontynuowała.

\- W każdym razie, super, że was znalazłam. Chodźmy! – Chwyciła ich za ręce i pociągnęła za sobą. Kiedy weszli do małego pomieszczenia zaraz zostali rozdzieleni. May puściła Logana, ale Pattona pociągnęła dalej do opiekuna na przesłuchanie. Logan stanął pod ścianą na uboczu tak, aby nikomu nie przeszkadzać.

\- Cześć doktorku! Nie spodziewałem się, że przyjdziesz. – Podszedł do niego Roman.

\- Ja również nie. Wczoraj Patton zapytał mnie czy będę i jakoś odpowiedziałem, że się zjawię, więc jestem, żeby nie złamać danego słowa.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nim?! – Głos Romana w podnieceniu zabrzmiał nieco piskliwej niż normalnie. – I co?

\- Jakie: „I co?”. Tylko ze sobą pisaliśmy.

\- Pisaliście? – powtórzył zawiedziony. - Beznadzieja. Logan, serio, nie ma w tobie krzty poczucia romantyzmu. Jeśli chcesz coś zdziałać, to powinieneś coś w końcu do niego powiedzieć!

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc „zdziałać”? Ja nic nie planuję.

\- A powinieneś! Nadal podtrzymuję swoje zdanie, że będziecie razem. Tylko zobacz, on nawet teraz na ciebie patrzy!

Roman ruchem głowy wskazał na środek pomieszczenia, gdzie stał Patton rozmawiający z opiekunem. Gdy Logan zerknął w tamtą stronę zauważył, że rzeczywiście chłopak na nich patrzy ukradkiem. Gdy przez przypadek spojrzeli na siebie, Logan szybko odwrócił wzrok z powrotem na Romana.

\- To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. Proszę cię, to nie ma zwyczajnie sensu. Mógłbyś wreszcie dać temu spokój?

\- Nie mogę! Nie, kiedy widzę, że do siebie pasujecie.

\- Roman! – Logan tracił już cierpliwość. – Znam go dwa dni!

\- Aż dwa dni! Ludzie wiążą się nawet szybciej.

\- Jeśli są bratnimi duszami. Już ci mówiłem, prawdopodobieństwo, że akurat my jesteśmy związani…

\- Stop – Roman przerwał mu. Logan spojrzał na niego spode łba, ale ten nic sobie z tego nie zrobił. – Skoro jesteś taki o tym przekonany, to w końcu coś do niego powiedz. Wtedy się okaże. Chyba że nadal milkniesz?

\- Jeśli ci to obiecam, to dasz mi święty spokój?

\- Tak.

\- W takim razie w porządku. Postaram się w końcu z Pattonem normalnie porozmawiać.

Roman uśmiechnął się.

\- No. Pamiętaj, że trzymam cię za słowo.

Zaraz po tych słowach zawołał go opiekun. Zostawił przyjaciela i pobiegł, żeby wziąć udział w drugiej części przesłuchania. Logana tymczasem zaczepiła May i zaczęła pytać o różne kwestie związane z organizacją przedstawienia. Miała się tym teraz zajmować sama, więc potrzebowała kilku rad.

Spotkanie minęło bardzo szybko. Patton został uznany za całkiem obiecującego początkującego choć potrzebował jeszcze kilku ćwiczeń. Na razie przyznali mu niewielką rolę poboczną. Rozdano również role reszcie grupy. Roman oczywiście otrzymał jedną z ważniejszych. Dodatkowo uznano, że sztuka będzie przedstawiona na bazie kontrastów. Logan wysłuchał wszystkiego co się działo, równocześnie doradzając May. Gdy opiekun ogłosił koniec spotkania, chciał wypełnić daną Romanowi obietnicę i zagadnąć Pattona, ale ten praktycznie od razu wybiegł z sali jakby ktoś go gonił. Chłopak zobaczył tylko jak znika za drzwiami. Gdy Roman podszedł do niego, zagadnął go:

\- Dlaczego Patton tak się spieszył?

\- Z tego co mówił, to musiał chyba lecieć na autobus.

Logan kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem.

Do domu wracał razem z Romanem i kilkoma osobami z grupy teatralnej, ale raczej z nimi nie rozmawiał, pozwalając swoim myślom błądzić wokół różnych tematów. Nawet nie zorientował się kiedy ludzie się rozeszli, a on wrócił do domu. Z myśli wyrwał go dopiero dźwięk smsa. Zaskoczyło go, że wiadomość była od Pattona.

 Od: **Patton Murphy  
**_Wybacz, Logan, że tak wybiegłem bez pożegnania, musiałem lecieć na autobus. Nawet nie zdołałem ci podziękować za pokazanie mi drogi do sali!_

 Chłopak uśmiechnął się do ekranu i przeszedł z korytarza do swojego pokoju, jednocześnie odpisując.

 Wysłano jako: **Logan Berry  
**_Nie ma problemu, w końcu i tak tam zmierzałem. W dodatku to May ostatecznie pokazała ci drogę._

 Od: **Patton Murphy  
**_Niby tak, ale ty byłeś wcześniej! O! I nie wiedziałem, że nie należysz do grupy teatralnej. Czemu w takim razie przyszedłeś na spotkanie? Dopiero zamierzasz dołączyć?_

 Wysłano jako: **Logan Berry  
**_Nigdy oficjalnie nie dołączyłem do grupy, bo nie chciałem przypadkiem dostać roli. Często jednak jestem przez nich proszony o pomoc w organizacji, choć mam nadzieję, że tym razem poradzą sobie sami. Pytałeś mnie czy przyjdę, to zdecydowałem się pojawić. Roman poprosił mnie wczoraj o pomoc w tworzeniu banerów do dekoracji._

 Od: **Patton Murphy  
**_Czyli też będziesz pomagać przy dekoracjach? Będziemy mogli robić je razem!_

Wysłano jako: **Logan Berry** _  
Nie do końca. U nas banery robi się na samym końcu, gdy już wiadomo gdzie i kiedy będzie wystawiana sztuka._

Od: **Patton Murphy  
**_Zawsze możesz pomóc nam przy innych rzeczach, będzie fajnie._

 Wysłano jako: **Logan Berry  
**_Nie jestem tego taki pewien. Mogę was spowalniać, ponieważ moje umiejętności w tej dziedzinie są dosyć ograniczone._

 Od: **Patton Murphy  
**_Jeśli czegoś nie będziesz umiał to zawsze mogę cię nauczyć! <3_

 Wysłano jako: **Logan Berry  
**_To bardzo wspaniałomyślna oferta, choć nie wiem czy Roman byłby z niej zadowolony. Obawiam się, że twój wysiłek mógłby się zmarnować._

 Od: **Patton Murphy  
**_…Dlaczego?_

 Logan nie był w tym momencie pewien czy Patton pyta czemu Roman byłby niezadowolony czy czemu zmarnowałby się jego wysiłek. W każdym razie odpowiedź w obu przypadkach była taka sama.

 Wysłano jako: **Logan Berry  
**_Roman wie co umiem i kiedyś również starał się mnie czegoś nauczyć. Ostatecznie zostałem określony jako: „Beznadziejny przypadek bez ani grama estetycznych umiejętności malarskich i talentu do robót ręcznych”._

 Od: **Patton Murphy  
**_To niezbyt miłe._

 Wysłano jako: **Logan Berry**  
_Niestety, ale to określenie wyczerpująco mnie w tej kwestii opisuje._

 Od: **Patton Murphy  
**_Na pewno coś umiesz! Znajdziemy coś, zobaczysz._

 Wysłano jako: **Logan Berry  
**_To miłe, że tak się tym przejąłeś, ale zapewniam cię, że nie ma takiej potrzeby. Posiadam sporo innych umiejętności._

 Od: **Patton Murphy  
**_Skoro tak mówisz… W takim razie jakie?_

Rozmowa między nimi trwała. Logan nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek będzie mógł komuś odpisywać z taką swobodą i czuć się jakby rozmawiał na żywo. Na początku starał się zachowywać formalny ton i spokojnie oraz rzeczowo odpowiadać na pytania choćby wymieniając swoje umiejętności. Jednakże nie potrwało to długo, mniej więcej do momentu w którym Patton po raz pierwszy rzucił jakąś grą słów. Której Logan nie pojął. Kiedy w końcu dotarło do niego jej znaczenie, padł na łóżko i schował twarz w poduszkę z zażenowania. Nie wiedział czy bardziej załamał go poziom żartu, czy też to, że go nie zrozumiał. Wręcz odruchowo, przyzwyczajony do rozmów głównie z Romanem, odpisał zirytowany, że to było na poziomie gry w skojarzenia i skoro tak ma wyglądać ich rozmowa to powinni w nie zagrać niczym dzieci w podstawówce. Zaraz po wysłaniu wiadomości zorientował się co zrobił. Gdyby po drugiej stronie był Roman to narzekanie przeszłoby bez echa, ale, co istotne, tam NIE BYŁ Roman. Zaczął pisać przeprosiny, ale musiał przerwać, gdy Patton odpowiedział, że w sumie chętnie zagra. Nie mogąc się już wycofać z propozycji, zasugerował przejście na komunikator internetowy i zrobiwszy to, zaczęli grać. Z początku gra miała jeszcze jakiś sens, ale z czasem go straciła. W dodatku kilkukrotnie musieli zaczynać ją od początku, bo zbaczali na tematy, które pojawiały się zainspirowane rzuconymi skojarzeniami. Innym problemem był sam Patton, który po pewnym czasie, znudzony, zamiast skojarzeń bawił się słowami i tworzył dziwne rymy i gry słów. Gdy po raz kolejny przyłapali się na tym, że zamiast grać rozmawiają, Logan stwierdził, że powinni sobie jednak zabawę odpuścić. Zdecydował się nie mówić, że powoli zaczyna go boleć głowa od tych kalamburów i że zwykła rozmowa może być jakąś ochroną. Okazało się, że niewielką. Gdy Patton się rozpędził – a skojarzenia to całkiem niezły start – to ciężko mu było się powstrzymać. Mimo tego rozmowa szła płynnie, z czasem nawet dało się przyzwyczaić czy też ignorować gry słowne. Logan był pod wrażeniem bogatego słownictwa chłopaka. Jednak i tak odczuł ulgę i niepomierne zdziwienie, gdy ojciec zawołał go na późny obiad. W ogóle nie zorientował się, że minęły już godziny od początku rozmowy. Dobrze, że w międzyczasie zdążył zająć się częścią zadań domowych, które nie wymagały szczególnego skupienia. Nie wiedział niestety jak wyglądała sytuacja Pattona w tym temacie. Czując się nieco winny, zakończył rozmowę uprzednio przepraszając, że tak nagle. Pożegnali się i życzyli sobie miłego dnia. Jednak Logan miał wrażenie, że gdy obaj zakończą swoje zajęcia to jeszcze dziś wrócą do rozmowy.

Nie mylił się. Późnym wieczorem Patton wysłał mu zdjęcie małych kotków z pytaniem jakiego chciałby wybrać. Logan odpowiedział, że na razie nie ma zamiaru adoptować kota i mimo że podobno pytanie było hipotetyczne, to doprowadziło do dyskusji o schroniskach, zwierzętach i alergiach, gdy Patton przyznał się, że nie może mieć przez nią kota. Te tematy zaś, niczym kula tworząca lawinę śnieżną, zostały zastąpione przez inne. Logan zasnął znacznie później niż powinien i po raz pierwszy od dawna wstał dopiero, gdy zadzwonił budzik. Nie czuł jednak frustracji. Miał wrażenie, że tak owocna na wielu płaszczyznach rozmowa z Pattonem była tego warta. Choć może nie zawsze powinna, to nie była zdrowa norma. W bezmyślnym niemal odruchu napisał to Pattonowi. Nie zdziwiło go, że chłopak odpowiedział od razu. W końcu obaj mieli na rano, zdążyli wczoraj porozmawiać również o swoich planach lekcji.

Analizując o poranku temat zdrowego snu, doszli do porozumienia, że w przyszłości powinni postarać się ograniczyć, powstrzymać, żeby móc iść spać o normalnej porze. Żaden z nich nie poddał w wątpliwość tej możliwości, jakby tak długie wspólne rozmowy były dla nich codziennością. I mieli rację. Od tamtego czasu nie było dnia, aby nie wymienili ze sobą przynajmniej kilku wiadomości. Logan wolał nie skupiać się na tej dosyć niecodziennej sytuacji, głównie cieszyło go, że tak świetnie im się pisało. Nigdy nie myślał, że znajdzie kogoś tak ciekawego do rozmów. Nie zdziwił go zupełnie inny sposób patrzenia na świat przez Pattona. Przyzwyczaił się, że rzadko ktoś podziela jego poglądy. Chociaż zaskoczyło go, że Patton również nie był zdzwiony jego punktem widzenia. W części spraw w dodatku zgadzali się co do joty.

Logan był zachwycony inteligencją Pattona, tak różniącą się od jego własnej i ogólnie całą jego osobą. Po raz pierwszy w życiu rozważał, czy związki osób, które nie są bratnimi duszami są aby na pewno takim złym pomysłem. Czuł, że akurat z Pattonem mógłby być szczęśliwy. Tyle że, rękawki znajdujące się na przedramionach chłopaka i „szyfr” na jego własnych nieustannie przypominały o istnieniu więzi. Czasami bardzo chciał, aby nie istniała, wtedy mógłby wybrać sam, a nie wciąż próbować zobaczyć co to są za słowa. Znów wpadł w swój dawny zwyczaj, czyli co wieczór przyglądał się znakom z nadzieją, że być może będzie miał niesamowite szczęście i w końcu coś zdoła przeczytać. Myślał, że może rozpozna słowa, które powiedział Patton – choć nie był pewny jak brzmiały, w tamtej chwili miał pewne kłopoty z myśleniem – ale i tak widział tylko mnóstwo „o” oraz kilka kresek i kropek w przypadkowych miejscach.

Co ciekawe nadal nie mógł z całkowitą pewnością zaprzeczyć, że jest bratnią duszą Pattona. Nadal nic do niego wprost nie powiedział. Nie chodziło o to, że się z nim nie widywał i nie miał okazji, by coś powiedzieć. Po prostu… Zawsze coś mu przeszkadzało, stało na drodze, przerywało. Teoretycznie widywali się w szkole, ale tam rzadko mieli możliwość porozmawiać. Najczęściej Patton zauważał Logana i krzyczał z drugiego końca korytarza. Logan nigdy nic nie odwrzaskiwał, nie miał tak silnego głosu, żeby przebił się przez gwar szkolny. Wolał odpisać. Poza tym ich jedynymi w miarę regularnymi spotkaniami były spotkania grupy teatralnej na które Logan zaczął chodzić. Nadal nie był członkiem grupy, ale nikt mu tego nie wytykał. Oczywiście tam również nie mogli ze sobą rozmawiać, bo Patton zajęty był próbami i ćwiczeniami aktorskimi, a Logan pomagał May. Po zajęciach za to Patton od razu biegł na autobus.

Wiadomości były ich jedynym źródłem dwustronnej rozmowy. Roman od czasu do czasu przypominał Loganowi o złożonej obietnicy, choć ten doskonale o niej pamiętał. Najczęściej odgryzał się wymieniając przypadki, gdy miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale to właśnie Roman mu przerywał. Zazwyczaj skutecznie zamykało usta chłopakowi. Zawsze zostawała jeszcze rozmowa telefoniczna, lecz jakoś nigdy nie złożyło się, aby do siebie zadzwonili. Nie wpadli na to. Nie wydawało się to właściwe ani wygodne. Logan w dodatku miał wrażenie, że robiąc to, zniszczyłby tę małą rzecz, którą ze sobą dzielili.

 Wysłano jako: **Logan Berry  
**_Pattonie, czy wszystko w porządku? Wydawałeś się być rozproszony na próbie._

Od: **Patton Murphy  
**_Nie… Jest okej._

Wysłano jako: **Logan Berry  
**_Nie jest okej. Gdyby było, to w inny sposób sformułowałbyś wiadomość. Co się dzieje?_

Od: **Patton Murphy  
**_I tu mnie masz ^^ Mam po prostu mały problematyczny problem szkolny z historii._

Wysłano jako: **Logan Berry  
**_Jaki?_

Od: **Patton Murphy  
**_Mam napisać wypracowanie, ale nie mogłem się zdecydować o czym i teraz zostało mi mało czasu, żeby pójść do biblioteki po informacje, a ja nadal nie wiem jakich mam szukać!_

Wysłano jako: **Logan Berry  
**_Może chciałbyś abym ci pomógł?_

Od: **Patton Murphy  
**_Serio? Mógłbyś?! Bardzo przydałaby mi się twoja pomoc!!! Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo <3_

Wysłano jako: **Logan Berry  
**_Nie widzę żadnych przeciwskazań. Z tego co pamiętam, to kończymy w piątki o tej samej porze. Spotkajmy się w takim razie jutro po lekcjach w bibliotece, to pomogę ci znaleźć temat i podstawowe informacje. Mam nadzieję, że masz jak wrócić, prawda?_

Od: **Patton Murphy  
**_Jasne, że tak, mam! : D Dziękuję ci, Logan! <3 <3 <3 Naprawdę mnie ratujesz!_

Następnego dnia Logan dotarł do biblioteki później niż się spodziewał. To wszystko przez to, że zaczął rozmawiać z nauczycielką fizyki na temat jedynki trygonometrycznej. Było to na tyle ciekawe, że zupełnie zapomnieli oboje o czasie i z rozmowy wyrwał ich dopiero dzwonek na następną lekcję. Logan przeprosił profesorkę i pobiegł na miejsce spotkania. Jedyne o czym myślał, to że się spóźnił i że Patton prawdopodobnie już siedzi i szuka, a zapewne nadal sam nie wie czego. Spóźnienie Logana marnowało jego czas, a nie miał go za dużo. Z tego co mówił, to jego autobusy jeździły dosyć rzadko, choć nie mieszkał aż tak daleko. Po prostu ciężko było tam dojechać.

Gdy Logan nie zobaczył nikogo przed biblioteką, wszedł do środka. Bardzo szybko zauważył siedzącego w kącie Pattona z kilkoma książkami na stoliku i rozrzuconymi wszędzie notatkami. Opierał głowę na ręce wpatrując się w jakiś tekst. Jeden z szarych rękawków zjechał mu lekko z przedramienia, odsłaniając kawałek czarnego zawijasa pochodzącego zapewne z tekstu więzi.

Logan podszedł cicho i już chciał się przywitać, gdy głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Zauważył notatki Pattona. Wyglądały niemal identycznie jak to co Logan miał na ręce. Pismo było równie nieczytelne, drobne i krzywe. Jednak kartka przed Pattonem na której znajdowało się jego imię, nazwisko i kilka skreślonych linijek tekstu była zapisana czytelnie. Nagle Patton wziął jedną z notatek i zaczął ją czytać. To jeszcze bardziej zdumiało Logana. Przecież tego nikt nie potrafił przeczytać! Bez znaczenia czy to było jego pismo czy nie, jakim cudem potrafił je rozczytać? Loganowi wszystkie myśli wyleciały z głowy poza pytaniem „Jak?”. Nie trwało to specjalnie długo, bo zaraz pojawiła się nowa myśl. Skoro Patton był w stanie to przeczytać, to było prawdopodobne, że umie również przeczytać to co Logan miał na ręce. Tekst jego więzi. Odkryć tajemnicę, która męczyła go od małego dziecka!

Patton tymczasem podniósł głowę znad notatek i zauważył Logana. Uśmiechnął się szeroko na jego widok i poklepał krzesło obok siebie,

\- Hej Logan! Jesteś! Cieszę się, że zgodziłeś się mi pomóc, nadal mam okropny problem z wyborem, choć wydaje mi się, że zawężyłem ilość interesujących mnie tematów do kilku, tak jak mi radziłeś. Nie myślałem, że… - W tym momencie Logan przerwał gestem Pattonowi. Chłopak przechylił głowę w niemym pytaniu. Logan nachylił się nad blatem, wziął jedną z notatek i położył przed Pattonem, wskazując palcem na pismo. W końcu się odezwał:

\- Pattonie, zauważyłem właśnie, że czytałeś te specyficzne notatki, przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, toteż chciałbym zapytać czy w takim wypadku byłbyś w stanie przeczytać również ten tekst, mimo że ja tego nie potrafię? – Logan w trakcie mówienia odsłonił swoje przedramię pokazując Pattonowi tekst więzi. Chłopak nawet nie spojrzał na nie, tylko patrzył mu w oczy zszokowany. Chwila minęła im w tej pozycji, aż w końcu Logan zdecydował się usiąść obok.

\- Pattonie? – zagadnął go. Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. - Dobrze się czujesz? Jeśli poczułeś się niekomfortowo, to serdecznie cię przepraszam, zwyczajnie ta tajemnica nie daje mi spokoju od urodzenia. Jeśli nie umiesz tego przeczytać, to nic się nie stało, zwyczajnie dalej... – Logan chciał zasłonić przedramię, ale Patton szybko powstrzymał go i krzyknął praktycznie na całą bibliotekę:

\- NIE! – Niezadowolone chrząknięcie bibliotekarki sprawiło, że zakłopotał się nieco i ściszył głos. - Umiem! Potrafię przeczytać te słowa.

\- Naprawdę?! – Tym razem to Logan dostał upomnienie w postaci chrząknięcia. Zaraz się opanował. – W takim razie co tu jest napisane?

Patton popatrzył na jego rękę, na niego i zarumieniwszy się odwrócił wzrok.

\- Tu jest... – wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego. Logan zmarszczył brwi.

\- Przepraszam, mógłbyś powtórzyć? Nie dosłyszałem.

Patton przełknął ślinę, spojrzał mu w oczy i uśmiechnął niesamowicie szeroko, zagryzając lekko wargę.

\- Tu jest napisane: „Hej, zobacz, mamy te same okulary!” – powiedział z trudem utrzymując ściszony głos i drgając nogą w ekscytacji.

\- Naprawdę? – Logan spojrzał na napis. W życiu nie powiedziałby, że te znaczki właśnie to oznaczają. Nie miał pojęcia nawet czym różnią się od siebie pojedyncze litery. – Jestem ciekaw jak to przeczytałeś. Starałem się tyle lat i nie potrafiłem. Powiem ci, że zacząłem się nawet specjalnie uczyć kryptologii, ale to i tak nie miało sensu.

\- Logan? – W głosie Pattona było słychać wahanie i lekki zawód. – Ty nie kojarzysz tych słów?

\- Kiedy tak o tym wspomniałeś, to mam wrażenie, że gdzieś już je słyszałem. – Zastanowił się, lecz szybko wpadł na odpowiedź. Pstryknął palcami przypomniawszy sobie. – No tak! To ty je powiedziałeś przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu! – Ucieszył się, że sobie to przypomniał na tyle, że nie dotarła do niego implikacja tego stwierdzenia.

\- Dokładnie. – Patton nadal się szczerzył. – A wiesz co to znaczy?

Jako że Logan myślał zupełnie o czym innym i cieszył się rozwiązaną zagadką, to tym pytaniem Patton go zagiął. Spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. Chłopak zauważył jego konsternację, zasłonił usta czerwieniąc się gwałtownie i zaczął cicho chichotać. Czy też popiskiwać ze szczęścia, ciężko było stwierdzić.

\- To znaczy… - zaczął, przerywając dla złapania oddechu. – że jesteśmy bratnimi duszami, Logan – powiedział szybko i znowu zasłonił sobie usta, starając się nie piszczeć.

Logan się wyłączył. Przecież to niemożliwe, aby Patton był jego bratnią duszą, już o tym z Romanem rozmawiał. Powinni się rozpoznać wcześniej, przecież Patton był jedyną osobą z którą utrzymywał praktycznie nieprzerwany kontakt cały czas. W sumie z nikim w życiu tyle nie rozmawiał co z Pattonem. To miała być wskazówka, że są sobie przeznaczeni? W dodatku jaki był tekst więzi Pattona? Logan wstał, nadal z trudem przetwarzając informacje i powiedział do wciąż rozradowanego chłopaka:

\- Chyba powinniśmy wyjść i porozmawiać o tym na korytarzu, gdzie nie musimy uważać na ciszę.

Patton kiwnął głową, wstał szybko i złapawszy Logana za dłoń, pociągnął do wyjścia. Logan ledwo za nim nadążał, ale w końcu znaleźli się na korytarzu.

\- To niesamowite, Logan! – krzyknął zaraz. – Wiedziałem, że coś nas łączy, byłem pewien! Nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo, kto wywarłby na mnie tak piorunujące wrażenie od pierwszego spojrzenia, a ty, ty jesteś taki cały czas! Tak się cieszę! Tyle czekałem, zaczynałem tracić na nadzieję, że to na pewno ty, ale…

\- Chwila, moment – przerwał mu Logan, podnosząc dłoń i dotykając swojej skroni palcami drugiej. – Mam pewien problem z przyjęciem tego wszystkiego do świadomości.

Pattonowi trochę zrzedła mina.

\- Em… To znaczy? – zapytał z wahaniem. – Nie cieszysz się? – Dodał po chwili starając się nie brzmieć rozpaczliwie. Prawie się udało. Potrzebne mu było jeszcze kilka lekcji aktorstwa. Gdyby udało mu się wyeliminować ten ogrom bólu widoczny w oczach, to z pewnością maskowanie zadziałałoby skuteczniej. Logan przyłapał się na tym, że patrzy Pattonowi w oczy i rozmyśla nad technikami aktorskimi zamiast mu odpowiedzieć. Pokręcił głową, aby się otrząsnąć. Oczywiście nie był to jeden z jego najinteligentniejszych pomysłów, bo sądząc po zdruzgotanej minie Pattona, zostało uznane za odpowiedź. Teraz musiał coś zdziałać, szybko!

\- Nie! – To była jeszcze gorsza odpowiedź. Byleby nie płakał! To dopiero szczęście, doprowadzić własną bratnią duszę do płaczu przy rozpoznaniu więzi. I to bynajmniej nie ze szczęścia. Zaczął się plątać w lekkiej panice. – Znaczy, tak! Spokojnie, ja mam, chcę, chciałem powiedzieć, że… - Urwał sfrustrowany i wziął głęboki oddech. Na szczęście jego zmieszanie sprawiło, że Patton się uspokoił. Patrzył teraz na niego tylko niepewnie, jakby nie wiedział co ma myśleć. Logan chrząknął i zaczął mówić tym razem spokojnie: – Chcę ci powiedzieć, że się cieszę, choć bardziej jestem zaskoczony tym, że los naprawdę związał nas dwóch. Już dużą niespodzianką było poznanie słów mojej więzi, nie myślałem, że wraz z tym od razu poznam bratnią duszę. W dodatku, jakie są słowa twojej części więzi?

Pattonowi chyba ulżyło, bo odetchnął głęboko.

\- Wystraszyłem się – powiedział niepotrzebnie. Było widać.

\- Wybacz, nie miałem w zamiarze doprowadzić cię do takiego stanu.

\- Wiem, już jest w porządku. A pytasz mnie o tekst mojej części. Zwyczajnie sam zobacz! – Zdjął rękawki z obu przedramion odsłaniając, że pół lewej ręki ma pokryte dużym starannym pismem Logana: „ _Pattonie, zauważyłem właśnie, że czytałeś te specyficzne notatki, przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, toteż chciałbym zapytać czy w takim wypadku byłbyś w stanie przeczytać również ten tekst, mimo że ja tego nie potrafię?_ ” – Gdy moi rodzice pierwszy raz ją zobaczyli, to uznali tę wypowiedź za bardzo dziwne pierwsze zdanie. Ja zawsze uważałem je za ciekawe i nie mogłem się doczekać w jakiej sytuacji je usłyszę i kto je wypowie!

\- A, rozumiem. – Logan pokiwał głową. - Podejrzewam, że również bym się nad tym zastanawiał, gdybym umiał rozczytać swoją.

\- No tak. – Patton zakłopotał się. – Bardzo cię przepraszam, nigdy nie pomyślałem, że pismo, którego używam do szybkich notatek zostanie przeniesione w więzi. Po prostu byłem przekonany, że to jest zawsze to najstaranniejsze. Twoje tak wyglądało.

\- Na podstawie badań jakie przeprowadziłem z grupą związanych osób, dowiedziałem się, że jest to pismo, którego używasz najczęściej. Przynajmniej tak jest w naszych czasach, miałem problemy ze znalezieniem wiadomości o bratnich duszach w okresie, gdy dużo ludzi było analfabetami. Wtedy więź musiała objawiać się inaczej.

\- Nigdy o tym nie myślałem!

\- Większość ludzi nie myśli. Ja również bym nie myślał, gdyby nie to, że nie wiedziałem czy pismo, które mam na ręce, aby na pewno jest pismem.

\- Teraz już wiesz, że jest!

\- Podobno.

Po tym komentarzu umilkli, patrząc na siebie. Patton wydawał się być znacznie spokojniejszy niż zwykle, ale i tak pełen energii, a Logan zdążył już ogarnąć całą sytuację, więc nie był tak skonfundowany. To on przerwał przyjemną ciszę:

\- To co teraz?

Patton przekrzywił głowę.

\- Jak to co?

\- Wiesz może jak zakończyć tworzenie więzi? Ja nie mam pojęcia, zawsze bardziej interesowało mnie to co się dzieje wcześniej.

\- A to ona nie jest już zawiązana? – Patton był zaskoczony. – Myślałem, że samo rozpoznanie się wystarczy.

\- W tym problem, że podobno nie. Rozpoznanie się sprawia, że więź się tworzy, ale zakończyć ten proces musimy sami. Tylko nie wiem jak. – Logan potarł szyję, patrząc w bok. Zauważył przy okazji zegar na ścianie holu. – Chociaż możemy równie dobrze wrócić do biblioteki i znaleźć potrzebne ci informacje. Zmarnowaliśmy dość dużo czasu, wydaje mi się, że…

\- Ty myślisz, że ja jestem w stanie teraz skupić się na grzebaniu w książkach?! – Patton złapał go za gołe przedramię dotykając tekstu więzi. Logan skrzywił się mocno i syknął z bólu, bo poczuł jakby ktoś ukłuł go masą szpilek, dokładnie w miejscach tekstu. Chłopak od razu go puścił i zmartwiał.

\- Logan? Wszystko w porządku? Nie chwyciłem cię chyba aż tak mocno, prawda? Przepraszam!

\- Jest w porządku, Pattonie – powiedział, patrząc na przedramię. Gdy tylko został puszczony cały ból znikł, zostawiając po sobie chłód. Również nieprzyjemny. Tyle że dzięki temu chyba wpadł na rozwiązanie ich problemu. – Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że odkryłeś teraz coś bardzo ważnego.

\- Serio?

\- Tak. Mógłbyś wyciągnąć swoją lewą rękę przed siebie? Jeśli moja teoria jest poprawna, to zaraz będziemy wiedzieli jak zakończyć proces tworzenia więzi.

Patton spełnił jego prośbę bez wahania, nawet z pewną dozą ekscytacji. To Logan był bardziej niepewny. Nie chciał przysporzyć chłopakowi bólu, nawet przypadkiem. Ostrożnie, gotów zaraz się cofnąć, dotknął opuszkiem palca zawijasa na ręce Pattona. Poczuł przyjemne ciepło, które nie miało nic wspólnego z temperaturą ciała chłopaka. Sam Patton zmarszczył brwi, a Logan wtedy od razu zabrał dłoń.

\- Co czułeś? – zapytał spięty.

\- Jakbyś mnie dziabnął szpilką. To miałem poczuć?

Logan zignorował pytanie. Wpadł na pomysł, który mógł być albo najgorszym albo najlepszym działaniem w ich sytuacji.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, proszę i powiedz mi co o tym sądzisz – zaczął. Patton kiwnął głową, skupiony. – Kiedy ty mnie dotknąłeś miałem wrażenie jakbyś ukłuł mnie tysiącem szpilek. Ale gdy ja ciebie dotknąłem to poczułem tylko ciepło. Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy chwycić się równocześnie, żeby zakończyć tworzenie więzi bratnich dusz.

Patton zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Sądzę, że masz rację.

\- W takim razie – Logan wziął głęboki oddech i wyciągnął rękę. – Czy zechcesz spróbować?

Strasznie się bał, że Patton mu odmówi. W końcu to co wymyślił było tylko teorią, która może się okazać błędna co może doprowadzić do bolesnych konsekwencji. Jednocześnie był pewien, że ma rację. Nie wiedział skąd, po prostu ta teoria wydawała się mu najwłaściwsza. To jednak wcale nie oznaczało, że Patton przyzna mu rację. Mógł go wyśmiać – w porządku, mało prawdopodobne. Ale mógł zwyczajnie się nie zgodzić. Logan nie sądził, żeby w czasie ich mimo wszystko krótkiej znajomości uzyskał tak duże pokłady zaufania jakie były wymagane w tym momencie. Bardzo szybko przekonał sam siebie, że Patton się nie zgodzi.

Patton nic nie odpowiedział tylko chwycił go za rękę.

To było jak krótkie przeładowanie elektryczne. Logan mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał trzask. Zaraz po tym poczuł ciepło w okolicach serca i nabrał niezachwianego przekonania, że nie jest sam. Nieważne co go będzie dręczyło i czego będzie potrzebował, zwyczajnie nie jest już w życiu sam. Nie żeby wcześniej czuł się opuszczony, ale z pewnością nie miał poczucia nieustannej obecności drugiej osoby i tego, że nieważne co, ma w niej wsparcie.

Puścił Pattona i spojrzał w jego jaśniejące radością oczy.

\- Chyba… Nasza więź jest już zawiązana – powiedział cicho.

\- Tak! – Chłopak podskoczył w miejscu i rzucił mu się na szyję, przytulając go mocno. Logan nie spodziewał się tego, więc tylko stał w miejscu. – Już nie jesteśmy sami, Love-gan!

\- Ekhem, owszem. – Logan zarumienił się i poklepał niezręcznie Pattona po głowie. – Tyle że teraz naprawdę powinniśmy wrócić do biblioteki i skończyć pracę.

Patton jeszcze przez chwilę go nie puszczał, ale w końcu mrucząc niezadowolony, oderwał się. Trzymając się za ręce wrócili do biblioteki. 

* * *

\- A nie mówiłem?! – Roman wycelował w nich łyżeczką.

\- Tak, mówiłeś, Roman. Powtarzasz to już piąty raz – Logan wsparł się głową na ramieniu chichoczącego Pattona. Siedzieli we trójkę w galerii, konkretnie w lodziarni. To był pomysł Logana, żeby zaprosić Romana i powiedzieć mu o ich związku. W końcu to on przede wszystkim im kibicował. Teraz żałował tej decyzji.

\- To wciąż nie zmienia faktu, że miałem rację! – Chłopak uderzył pięścią w stół, wprawiając w drżenie stojące na nim przedmioty. - Powinienem zatrudnić się zawodowo jako swat! Oczywiście jedynie w przypadku gdyby nie wyszła mi kariera aktorska. - Mówiąc, gestykulował łyżeczką i to tak gwałtownie, że jedynie cudem jeszcze nie rzucił nią na drugi koniec budynku.

\- Tak, tak – Logan westchnął, powtarzając to już któryś raz z kolei. To on tu najbardziej cierpiał. Patton bawił się wyśmienicie słuchając ich wymiany zdań i zajadając kolorowe lody.

\- Od razu wiedziałem, że do siebie pasujecie, było to widać po waszych oczach. Nie pierwszy raz miałem do czynienia z parą bratnich dusz. Chociaż nieco zaskoczyły mnie słowa waszej więzi.

\- Mógłbyś już dać temu spokój? Powtarzasz się. Przyznałem ci rację i praktycznie jako pierwszego poinformowałem, że jesteśmy razem. Możemy zakończyć ten temat? – Logan zapytał błagalnie.

\- Nie! – Roman wystawił język i zaraz zjadł pełną łyżeczkę swoich truskawkowych lodów. Logan jęknął. Patton nadal się śmiejąc, pogłaskał go po głowie i pocałował w policzek. Tym sposobem sprawił, że chłopak usiadł prosto i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Patton pozwolił sobie na niewinny uśmiech poparty wzruszeniem ramion i wrócił do jedzenia. Gdy Logan spojrzał na Romana ten uśmiechał się z wyższością i satysfakcją. Logan w końcu nie wytrzymał. Chwycił swoją brudną łyżeczkę po lodach i nią w niego rzucił.

 


End file.
